


So, Soul Bonding Is A Thing

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek, or one of them at least, decide they should inform Stiles' dad about them being bound together for life.  Said dad isn't all that happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Soul Bonding Is A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 Fandom Stocking for piscaria. I wrote a similar story for 2013 for her.

"I thought it was drugs. Or a gang. Why can't it be drugs? Or a gang?" John's head thunked onto the table and he dug his fingers into his hair to pull it out in exasperation.

"Dad? Dad? Did we break you? Shit, Derek, we broke my dad. See, this is why I didn't want to tell him," Stiles hissed at his stoic whatever he was sitting next to him, looking like he was waiting for the gun to come out and a bullet to go into his brain.

Stiles wasn't completely sure that was off the table.

"No, you were the one who did want to tell him," Derek growled back. "I was perfectly happy with sneaking around."

John's head shot up and he glared at the werewolf--werewolf! Shit. "What sneaking around?"

Derek actually paled and looked about to bolt, so Stiles clamped one hand down on his thigh, hard.

"Um...Look, dad, we know this whole thing is problematic because of the age difference, but I swear we didn't plan this."

John glared his son into silence and Derek into stillness. "You accidentally soul bonded with a twenty three year old fugitive werewolf."

"He was exonerated," Stiles mumbled, staring down at the table in sudden fascination.

"I could arrest him for something new!"

"No proof. The law doesn't say anything about dating or kissing someone underage."

"Yeah, Stiles, I'm not going to buy that that's all you've done."

Stiles raised his head and firmly replied, "No proof."

John sighed and ran his hands over his face again. "So, I suppose there's no way to break this or you wouldn't have decided to tell me any of this, right?"

"Um...yeah, I mean no. No way to break it. For life." Derek's hand covered his on his thigh and Stiles smiled brilliantly at him.

John's head found the table again. "I need a drink and I never want to know anything about what you're doing together with this for life bond, you hear me?"

"Yep, loud and clear. Will not mention it again, except, you know, Derek will be here a lot and he probably should use the front door now instead of my window and can we have your work schedule for the next month so we can plan..."

"Stiles, shut up," Derek sighed.

Snorting, John just shook his head. "Good luck with that one, son."

End


End file.
